Shattered Planet
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: HIATUS, YuffiexVincent pairing. Takes place 500 years after Meteorfall, sequel to Shattered. You need to read that one to understand what's happening here! A new threat is looming over Gaea, GeoCorp is even worse then Shinra, so how will they stop it?
1. Prologue

OK! Here is the sequel to Shattered! For those of you that have read my other Yuffentine fic, then you will recognize the Prologue, I stuck this in the front, for ne readers really! Yuffie, Vincent, and the original characters, as well as the world are copyright Square Enix of course, the new characters are mine, or my friends, as well as Geocorp is mine. Wendy Elliott-McFadden is my sister's character, since we are also roleplaying this story on GaiaOnline! This is a Yuffie/Vincent pairing, if you don't like it, I don't care!

* * *

**Prologue **

495 years later…

Nanaki ran down the trench, approaching Edge, and fervently hoped that his friends and last surviving comrades were in place. He was counting down in his head, his son and daughter running behind him, probably doing the same thing. The detonation device was very volatile, but they had no other choice… they had to get into Midgar, Edge most importantly, since the last materia on the planet was in the ruins. The regime that had taken the world over had destroyed all the arcane knowledge, sending it into space. The only place there was still magic was in the safe, hidden in the old Seventh Heaven bar. They hadn't been able to get there to retrieve the safe before GeoCorp had sanctioned it off as an archeology preserve, placing the force field over it.

The fire cats made it to the cliff, jumping up the wall and hurrying to the edge. Red roared, hoping that his friends could hear him. A flock of birds took off at the sound, the count down still going on… that marker meant that they had thirty seconds until the generator blew, and they had only thirty minutes to get in and out before the cyborgs showed up to either fix the generator, or kill them all…

"Hurry Vincent, Yuffie… you're our last hope… I'm even getting to old for this…" Maki came over to her father and bumped him affectionately with her head, "if anyone can do this, it's Aunt Yuffie and Uncle Vincent…" Desa nodded, "she's right Father… they will succeed and come out with Knights of the Round." The protector of what was left of Cosmo Canyon nodded, letting out a sigh. "We've done all we can, we need to get out of here before they find us…" He started off at a run, knowing they had to meet back up in Neo-Midgar.

.:xXx:.

Yuffie Valentine, immortal ninja and wiseass, picked up a rock and tossed it at the force field, watching it get vaporized. She didn't know how many rocks had met the same fate, but she was just glad she hadn't… GeoCorp knew that the forbidden technology in Midgar had to be kept from everyone, though it didn't stop the organization from harvesting the information. She still couldn't believe that it had come out of the WRO. That group, started by their friend Reeve, had done nothing but protect the planet, this new entity was basically an Empire, and was enslaving everyone on the planet. She tossed another one, and then felt the ground quiver at Nanaki's explosion; the rock sailed right through to the other side. "Thank Leviathian!" She called, punching into the air. The petite woman didn't look a day over 25, her body was clad in a black leather cat suit, her black heels were high and deadly when she kicked, her hair was long and pulled into a braid, tied off with a red ribbon. The long red jacket she wore was just so she would match her husband, and her shuriken _Valentine _was strapped to her back, along with some kunai on her left thigh. "Come on Vince! We don't have forever!"

Vincent Valentine came out of the shadows from his watch, hopping down from the tree and croaching next to his wife. The gunman had seen too many people die in his life to not be vigilant even now. He blood red trench coat dusted the floor as he stood, his own black boots matched his black leather pants, his black cotton peasant shirt unlaced and showed his collar bone and a bit of his chest. Cerberus was strapped to his leg, and _Shattered _to his back. His hair was as long at Yuffie's, and pulled back into a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck with what had been his bandana once upon a time. He no longer had the claw, after almost five hundred years being free of Chaos, the purple flesh had healed it's self, so now he only wore black gloves. "How far are we from the bar?" His voice was still soft and scratchy, but his wife didn't seem to mind too much. The shinobi pulled a small device from her pocket, placing it on her palm to so the map of Edge was projected into the air, and how to get to Seventh Heaven was highlighted. He looked at it, refreshing his memory and nodded, pulling his rifle off his back.

The ninja pulled her weapon off her back as well, "we don't have any idea what could be in this jungle…" The streets and buildings were completely over grown with vegetation, and they started out slowly, trying to get a feeling for the area, but it was eerie… it was like there wasn't anything alive except the plants. Everything so quiet it was unnerving, and Yuffie moved a bit closer to Vincent. He reached down with his hand and squeezed her, running his thumb over the wedding ring he'd bought for her all though years ago. "It's not far," he whispered to her, turning a corner and going down the street. The woman kept her eyes peeled for cyborg SOLDIERS, and she felt him stop, so she directed her gaze to what he was doing. The breath caught in her chest when she realized she was standing in front of the bar, and she pursed her lips, trying not to think of how all their friends, except Nanaki, were gone. "Come on, I still remember the combination to the safe that was in place before the Strife descendents were forced to abandon it…" Yuffie only managed a small whisper and she stepped through the broken portal, seeing the tables and chairs still stacked neatly, the bar was covered with dirt, but even the pictures still hung on the wall, though there were hundreds now, rather then just a few… the family hadn't even been allowed to take them.

The ninja sniffed, trying not to start crying, "This is so wrong Vincent… look…" She pointed to the encased Tsurugi that was on display behind the bar… "Cloud would not have wanted this left behind…" Vincent let his eyes linger over the weapon and nodded, stepping over and pulling Cerberus out to use the butt end to break the glass. He pulled the intricate sword from the stand and slipped it onto his back with his rifle. "We can give it to Cole when we get back to Neo Midgar…" She nodded and gingerly started toward the stairs when something caught her eye. The shinobi blinked and looked up, a grin splitting her face. Instead of going upstairs, she got on a table and leapt into the rafters, pulling herself up and reaching out… It was the Cerberus Relief that she'd put up all those years ago. "We should take it…"

The gunslinger shook his head… "Leave it… it connects us here… I don't need it, but it will serve as a reminder that they are still with us…" Yuffie nodded and brushed the tears forming in her eyes, and looking down from her vantage point, she could almost see Tifa standing behind the bar and cleaning glasses, with Cloud leaning over and watching her, little kids running round and playing… Her own children were still alive, they'd inherited their immortality, which made life a little easier, but sitting there, remembering Barret yelling, and Cid smoking… and how the bar had looked during Cloud and Tifa's funerals, and how their children had looked to them with accusing eyes because Uncle Vincent and Aunt Yuffie never aged… It had hurt. Tears started to slip down her cheek and her husband moved under her, reaching up and gently tapping her foot. The ninja was startled and fell back, and Vincent was there to catch her. "Come on," he whispered, his own voice thick with sadness, "Yuki and Lazarus will be mourning us if we don't get the Knights and get out…"

The gunman sat her down and she nodded, pushing the ghosts out of her head and focusing on the safe. They hurried up the stairs, careful not to fall through, and got to Cloud's old office… It had been changed over the hundreds of years since his death, but it still had the large combination safe in the corner. She went over and pulled her bag over her head, quickly opening the safe to reveal the treasures within. She grabbed out a case and opened it, looking at the most powerful materia AVALANCHE had harvested, and she started to pulled them into the bag, that was specially lined with lead in the center, so they could smuggle the stuff, but it seemed that it was nothing but a purse. She also grabbed the mystiles, and a handful of ribbons, along with the minerva bands, imperial guards and one crystal bangle. She grabbed a few rings and accessories, stuffing the inside pocket full, before closing the safe. "Let's go…"

.:xXx:.

The Valentines were in the Shera and nearly to Neo Midgar by the time cyborgs swarmed the place, the unfortunate people that had become the drone soldiers for GeoCorp, completely stripped of what once was a person… now they were just killing machines. Yuffie leaned on the bulkhead of the airship and glanced up at the descendent of Cid and Shera, her crazy hair sticking up everywhere. "Diana, how long until we make it back."

"Hm, I'd reckon 'bout thirty minutes… still sick?"

"Yeah, I'll be in my room…" She started out and down the hall, still feeling badly about the trip to the bar, even though it was a success. She ran a hand down the smooth metal; still amazed the Shera was in such perfect condition. Though it had been an old piece of technology to begin with. She walked into the small room to find Vincent sitting on the cot, staring at Tsurugi, which was propped in the corner. The Lady of Wutai walked over and sat next to her Lord, even if they hadn't been the acting monarchy in awhile, she still thought of them that way… "Gil for your thoughts…"

He sighed a bit and turned his head to kiss her forehead… "Do you ever wish you could die?"

Yuffie shrugged a bit and looked up at him, "not as long as I have you. Sure I miss the people we've lost, but we have each other, and our children, what more could we ask for." Vincent smiled softly and pulled her close, laying down and gently moving her to lie on his chest. "We'll be there soon…"

"I know, then the war will begin…"

"We may not survive this…"

Yuffie nodded and kissed him deeply, "I know," she whispered after she pulled back a bit, "but we'll be together… that's all that matters."


	2. Chapter 1: Prayers

First real chapter! Same stuff, prop Square-Enix... this gives alittle insight into important characters, as well as a bit og the background to Yuffie and Vincent in this story... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prayers**

Life…

Life was tough on Gaea now, even more so then anytime painted in the history books. Who cares about the fables of Sephiroth and AVALANCHE when there was no hope in the world? Well, maybe there was some, but it was held by children and fools…

People that didn't know GeoCorp could kill them at any moment, people that still prayed to the lost Aeon, that love could be restored. The people that still believed in fairy tales and magic. This world had been devoid of magic for along time.

Or so other's thought, but Minerva Kierkin believed that somewhere, there was still magic left, and that it would be what saved them in the end. Her attention was pulled from the window as she looked out over Neo-Midgar, a place far grander then it's name sake, sporting seven plate rings to it, rather then just the one, it had been originally dedicated to peace and prosperity… when the WRO was still dedicated to maintaining the planet. She glanced over to the girl in the bed, a wisp of a child, barely four and still so full of hope and promise.

If she only knew what had happened to her parents, and why she'd come to live with her grandmother… her brother did, but he would never talk about it. Watching one's parents being gunned down by cyborg soldiers tended to send a child, any child, into a shell. Patrick was, at least, talking now.

Lily looked up at her grandmother with big blue eyes, her golden ringlets hanging down her pink pajamas. "Tell us the story again!"

Minerva smiled softly and sat down, looking to the precious girl. "Are you sure you want that one?"

"Yes! It's my favorite!"

"But I just told it to you yesterday!"

"I know! But I love it most of all! Please Grammy!"

The old woman chuckled softly, running her hand through her salt and pepper hair. "Alright… Once upon a time, long ago, there was a Princess that was very stubborn, and she did not want to abide by the rules of her country. She ran away, stealing magic wherever she could, wanting to find the one spell to free her from the curse of being married without love. When she turned sixteen, she met up with a group of Adventurers, who were setting out to save the world from the dangers that threatened it, so she went with them, the gifted Ninja deciding that she would, instead, steal their magic away."

The woman smiled a bit and looked over to the boy, that was listening just as intently to her as Lily was, but not a word was passed through his lips… however the girl was full of questions. "Didn't she know that that was wrong?"

"She did, but she didn't care… she had to find the one spell that would free her, and let her love in return. Then, in her travels with the Adventurers, they came across an old manor, with high ceilings and broken windows, and here they learned that a man was being held captive, and the wily Princess decided that she would free him. They followed the hints, and fought a terrible monster, until finally, they retrieved the key, and went into the dark catacombs to find him."

Lily's eyes were big, even though she'd heard the story a hundred times before, she was wrapped up in the events, and it was like she'd never heard it. "Did they find him?"

The grandmother nodded, "They did, he was in a coffin, locked away in a crypt… the Immortal Gunslinger, left to stay there forever… but the Princess and her companions freed them, and though he had a terrible burden on his shoulders, he went with them to help save the world. Through many trials, they saved everyone, and the Princess had grown fond of the tall, dark and handsome man, not caring that he would never age, she accepted him as her friend, just as he was…

Perhaps she'd finally found the spell to release her from her vows?"

Lily giggled, "Was it love at first sight?" The old woman shook her head, "No my dear, something much more special… something enduring… she accepted him for who he was, even with the immortality and darkness within him, she took him as her friend, and that was fair more lasting then instant attraction. But, tragedy struck the Gunslinger, and he left, leaving the Princess heartbroken. She knew then, that all of her feelings weren't attached to magic or positions, that it was the Gunslinger that held her heart. She went to find him, but misfortune came again, and the Ninja was struck down, and in his desperation to save the one he'd come to love, he gave her his blood, dooming her to live with the immortality as well. But, the Princess, seeing the gift of life he'd given her as not a curse, but a chance at happiness, expressed her love for him, and he for her, and that caused them to awaken Eros, letting love back into the world. Some say that you can see the Crimson Gunslinger and his Princess still, silently helping those in the most need."

This time, it was Patrick that spoke up… "That's a stupid story! If the Gunslinger and the Princess were still alive, wouldn't they be helping us! They wouldn't have let Mommy and Daddy die! They wouldn't let them kill innocent people!" Minerva sighed softly, looking to the two of them… "It's just a story, please, get some sleep…" She stood and went out into the hall, closing the door behind her. The wizened blue eyes drifted over the city once again… "I've given up praying to God, but if you are out there Princess, help us…"

.:xXx:.

Yuffie Valentine sighed a bit and looked over the slum area of Neo-Midgar, her hand firmly planted in the gloved hand of her husband… "Gawd this place gets worse every time we come back." She sighed softly and looked up to Vincent, who still had Tsurugi strapped to his back. "I know," he said softly, and he gave her a tiny smile. It bothered him as well, but that was why they were trying to make a difference now. It had gotten too bad for them to hope it would straighten itself out…

"Hey! You guys look familiar!"

Yuffie blinked and looked over her shoulder, her long braid swaying behind her. A young man, maybe sixteen, was standing behind them, his arm extended and his finger pointing at them. "You're dressed like the people out of that old fairy tale." The ninja sighed softly and looked back up to her husband, giving a slight shake, and then she walked forward, striking a pose. Damn that Wutaniese philosopher and his freaking story! She put on a cheesy smile, "Great costumes, aren't they! We're going to a party, and everyone has to dress up. We're going as the Gunslinger and the Princess! Neat huh!" She turned back around and started to walk with Vincent again. "I swear, the next person that does that…" She rolled her eyes as the kid shouted 'nice costumes' after them. The crimson gunman slipped his hand behind her back and gave her a gentle rub. "Let us just get home, so you can rest…"

Yuffie let out a sigh as she spotted her house, "Thank Leviathian, I'll remember to pray more often if it will get me home with less hassle!"

.:xXx:.

Wendy Elliott-McFadden stood on her balcony overlooking the top Plate of Neo Midgar, whispering a prayer of her own… but her's was not one of peace of self preservation, but one spoken by a puppet master. The president of GeoCorp had few friends, and many enemies, but it wasn't known by many that she was also not the puppet master herself, but rather the slave to someone else's will. She served her purpose, and that was enough for the entity to keep her alive. Her small, brown dog let out a small bark and she looked down at her, giving a smile. "Yes my little Praline? Are you hungry?" She placed the dog on the ground with care, seeming to go against her ruthless image, her long, blonde hair falling over her shoulders, as her risqué top showed a bit too much of her generous cleavage.

She let the dog run off and looked back over the city… her city since she'd killed her father… it was _his_ world, but _her_ city… and she'd always see it as such. "I pray that this all comes to a head soon, and the rabble can be flushed out of their hiding holes…" The president turned and went into her chambers, pressing the intercom. "Death Squad! To my chamber! NOW!" Gliding over to her chair, all she had to do was sit down and wait… then the cleansing would begin.

.:xXx:.

Cole Strife ran his hand through his hair, his bright blue eyes scanning the area as he watched for GeoCorp soldiers. A descendent of the great Cloud Strife, the seventeen year old boy had found out in the last year that he was not only a family member, but he held the soul and memories of the long dead war hero. So much for a normal life serving the government.

Then the young blond was twelve, he'd lost his parents to one of the idiotic cleansing sweeps the Corp put on every few months, they had just disappeared, and the boy had fled to the underbelly of society to hide and preserve his family the best he could. A few years later he'd met Yuffie and Vincent, then all the memories had come back. It took months, but now he felt he was at peace with the new memories, and his new role, making both the reincarnated personality, and his into one, relatively normal person.

Well all except for the nagging feeling that half his soul as missing to begin with.

"Please Gods… let her be here too…" He spoke of his mate, the other half that he so longed for… once her name was Tifa, but now, he had no idea if she was even there with him. But if she were out there, he would find her. He saw the Valentines approaching the house from his vantage point, and slipped down to met them… "Let's get this started."

.:xXx:.

Yuki and Lazarus, two of the four Valentine children, sat in the living room of the large, converted warehouse, waiting for their parents to come back from their trip to Edge. The tall woman was clad in a black skirt and black corset top, her hair shoulder length and two toned, a white stripe framed her pretty face on each side. Her ruby eyes glanced from the clock to her brother, and she sighed a bit. "I hope to Leviathian that they are alright."

The thin man sitting across from her pulled his long, brown hair over his right shoulder, his gray eyes meeting his sisters, though in the dim light they looked pinker, with the small, red glow they held. "They'll be fine, they haven't lived for five hundred years to be stupid now…" Yuki nodded and sighed a bit, still worried about their mother and father.

Finally their patience was rewarded when the door opened and Yuffie and Vincent walked in, with a sack in hand. "Materia…" Yuffie whispered, a grin on her face when she saw her children were glad to see them. "It's begun…"


End file.
